Eggman VS Wily
Eggman VS Wily es el episodio número 19 de Death Battle. En él, se enfrentan el Dr. Eggman, de Sonic the Hedgehog, y el Dr. Wily, de Mega Man. Fue el último episodio animado por Ben Singer. Descripción Episodio 19 - ¡Sonic the Hedgehog VS Mega Man! ¡Los mayores genios del mal y la robótica envían a sus tropas para acabar con esta rivalidad de una vez por todas! (Original: Episode 19 - Sonic the Hedgehog VS Mega Man! The greatest mad geniuses of mechanized villainy command their vast armies of robotic warriors in an all-out war!) Introducción Boomstick: No es ningún secreto el hecho de que la mayor parte de los científcos están como una cabra. Pero estos dos lo han llevado al extremo. Wiz: Doctor Ivo Robotnik, también conocido como Eggman. Boomstick: Y Albert W. Wily, también conocido como Einstein con calvicie. Wiz: En este episodio, ambos doctores van a usar a sus tropas en un asalto imparable. Boomstick: Somos Wiz y Boomstick... Wiz: Y nuestro trabajo es analizar sus armas, equipamiento y habilidades para averiguar quién ganaría un combate a muerte. Dr. Eggman Wiz: Eggman es el obeso, pero atlético genio responsable del caos del mundo de Sonic the Hedgehog. Su maestría de la robótica le ayudó a construir un amplio ejército de robots que usan animales como gasolina. Boomstick: Este tío es la peor pesadilla de PETA. Wiz: Su ejército se basa en la velocidad y la defensa, con sus tropas más básicas estando compuestas por Egg Pawns, Motobugs, Caterkillers, Buzz Bombers y SWATbots. Boomstick: Pero sus tropas no son su único recurso. También dispone de de la Flota Egg, un enorme batallón liderado por el Egg Carrier. Wiz: Los robots más letales del ejército de Eggman son los Badniks. El EggRobo es un robot inteligente diseñado a la imagen y semejanza de su creador. Este robot se encarga de tareas que normalmente haría Eggman. Boomstick: ¡Qué manía tiene este tipo con los huevos! Wiz: Aunque Silver Sonic parezca lento, está potenciado por una Esmeralda del Caos, convirtiéndolo en un veloz y resistente luchador. Boomstick: También hizo otro robo-erizo, Mecha Sonic, que se centra en la potencia de fuego sobre la velocidad. Wiz: Mecha Sonic también puede absorber energía Caos para transformarse en Super Mecha Sonic. Boomstick: Eggman no solo copió a Sonic, también hizo un Mecha Knuckles, que pueden planear y vomitar cohetes. Wiz: E-101 Beta es un robot muy versátil. Boomstick: Puede volar a velocidades supersónicas, teletransportarse y tiene un escudo reflector. Puede lanzar misiles perseguidores y Kamehamehas, y usa mi sistema de defensa favorito, la bofetada revés. Wiz: Los Androides Shadow son veloces, fuertes y suelen luchar en grupos de tres. Sin embargo, tienen graves errores graves de programación. Boomstick: Pues como los últimos juegos de Sonic. Wiz: Eggman suele tener problemas de personalidad, que le hacen pasar por distintas fases. Boomstick: Esperemos que no pase por la fase de Scratch y Grounder. Wiz: Pero ninguna de los robots de Eggman se acerca a su creación definitiva... Boomstick: ¡Metal Sonic! Wiz: Metal Sonic fue específicamente diseñado para ser una versión superior del erizo original. Fue todo un éxito. Metal es mucho más rápido que Sonic, siendo capaz de alcanzar Mach 5. Metal dispone del Spin Dash y Homing Attack de Sonic, también puede usar el Escudo Negro. Boomstick: También puede disparar un láser a través del pecho, puede volar con propulsores, y usar un Ataque Sobrecarga, que crea un campo de fuerza que quema todo lo que haya a su paso. Wiz: Además, Metal Sonic puede aprender de las habilidades del enemigo. Boomstick: Parece que se esforzó por una vez en su vida. Wiz: Si Metal absorbe suficiente energía, puede adquirir nuevas formas, que aumentan sus poderes considerablemente. Boomstick: El único problema es que, al tener un cerebro tan desarrollado, es complicado mantenerle fiel a su amo. Wiz: Incluso aunque sus esbirros sean más que capaces, Eggman no tiene problemas con usar su Eggmobile para entrar en combate. La habilidad más importante del Eggmobile es su compatibilidad universal con el resto de máquinas de Eggman. Boomstick: Como el Death Egg Robo, con sus brazos cohete y láseres. Wiz: Eggman es un estratega agresivo, pero inteligente. Es un experto en engañar a sus enemigos, pero tiene una gran obsesión con la victoria, que le puede dar problemas. Eggman: Qué sueño más lindo. Pero los sueños están para ser rotos... Dr. Wily Wiz: Después de que su compañero, el Dr. Light, fuese aclamado por sus invenciones, Albert W. Wily se volvió un maestro criminal con intenciones de dominar el mundo. Boomstick: (voz de M. Bison) ¡Por supuesto! Wiz: Y con su increíble habilidad como ingeniero, Wily creó un gran ejército de robots con la idea de la defensa, la potencia de fuego y el largo alcance de sus armas. Sus tropas más básicas son los Mets, Bladers y Sniper Joes. Boomstick: No olvidemos los Hotheads y los elefantes Paozo. Wiz: Wily no sólo domina el hardware, su Virus Roboenza es causa una enfermedad letal a los robots, hacíendoles hostiles contra el resto del mundo. Boomstick: El robot más extrao que tiene Wily es el Yellow Devil, una bola amarilla palpitante que se puede dividir y usarse a sí mismo como arma. Wiz: Los comandantes del ejército de Wily son los Robots Maestros. Guts Man fue diseñado para la construcción, pero fue reprogramado para convertirse en una potente máquina de matar. Boomstick: Metal Man fue diseñado para matar cosas, se nota por sus ojos rojos. Wiz: Metal Man usa como proyectiles unas hojas de Titanio Cerámico, que son capaces de perforar cualquier material, sin hacerle perder velocidad. Boomstick: Slash Man es ágil y usa la Garra Cuchillada, un arma diseñada para cortar asteroides. Valeeee... Wiz: Magnet Man es un luchador táctico que usa misiles imán, que son atraídos por otros robots metálicos. Sheep Man fue diseñado para cuidar de ovejas, pero fue reprogramado para transformarse en nubes eléctricas, aburrirse y romperse cuando le golpean con bolas de baseball. Boomstick: ¿Eh? Wiz: Napalm Man es un lanzamisiles con patas. Boomstick: Y es uno de mis favoritos. ¡Le gusta tanto destruir cosas, que construyó un museo de armas y después lo voló por los aires! Wiz: Pharaoh Man dispone de varios poderes, incluyendo proyectiles de fuego, ondas de energía, teletransporte, un escudo mágico y levitación. Boomstick: Y a veces se pasa con los puñetazos. Wiz: Pero el Robot Maetro que más se merece ese título es Bass, una imitación directa de Mega Man. Boomstick: Y también tiene un perro Transformer, Treble. Wiz: Bass está potenciado por Bassnium, una fuente de energía extremadamente rara y potente. Boomstick: ¿Bassnium? ¿En serio no te lo acabas de inventar? Wiz: Ojalá me lo acabase de inventar, Boomstick. Boomstick: Pues eso, que usa el Bass Buster como arma, un cañón que alterna entre fuego rápido y disparos cargados. Wiz: Al igual que Mega Man, puede copiar las habilidades del enemigo. Boomstick: También se puede fusionar con Treble usando el Super Adaptador para convertirse en Super Bass. Wiz: Bass es extremadamente poderoso, pero es algo arrogante. Siempre intenta demostrar que es el robot más poderoso, llevándole a desobedecer a Wily si es necesario. Aun así, nunca le intentaría matar. Boomstick: Wily siempre usa un puñado de aeronaves, llamadas las Máquinas Wily. Wiz: Pero su favorita es la número 8. Boomstick: Esta belleza puede lanzar misiles, tiene un láser de triple cañón y una motosierra boomerang. Wiz: En el vehículo se aloja la Cápsula Wily, en la que viaja Wily. Boomstick: ¡Y hace el ruido más irritante del mundo! (*Suena Wily Capsule SFX*) Boomstick: ¡HAZ QUE PARE! Wiz: Wily diseña y comanda a sus robots con estrategias premeditadas, pero siempre se mantiene abierto a un plan B. Sin embargo, sus Robots Maestros tienen debilidades concretas que los hacen vulnerables. Pero como equipo, los robots de Wily son imparables. Wily: ¡Voy a sembrar el caos, lo destruiré todo, y la mejor parte, por fin podré superar al Doctor Light! (Risa malvada) Combate Los ejércitos de ambos tiranos se ven uno enfrente del otro, con los doctores estando refugiados en sus vehículos respectivos. FIGHT! Eggman: ¡Atacad! ¡Por el Imperio Eggman! Wily: ¡Loco! ¡Mi potencia de fuego es superior! Tres Buzz Bombers disparan a cuatro Mets, pero se protegen con sus cascos y salen para disparar a los Buzz Bombers, que son destruidos. Tres Motobugs cargan contra un Paozo, pero son atropellados por una bola lanzada por el Paozo. Dos Sniper Joes saltan a la acción y se ponen a disparar a los Egg Pawns, hasta que sólo quedasen dos. Aparecen tres SWATbots y empiezan a disparar, pero sus disparos son insuficientes para romper los escudos de los Sniper Joes, que destruyen a los SWATbots y los Egg Pawns. Wily: ¡Jajajaja! ¡Tus esbirros son demasiado débiles! Eggman: No pasa nada, tengo un as en la manga. Aparece E-101 Beta. Beta: Objetivo confirmado. Beta vuela por encima de las tropas de Eggman, dejando un rastro de destrucción. Le da un par de bofetadas a unos Slicers, destruyéndolos. Los cuatro Mets son destruidos por una bomba lanzada por EggRobo. Aparecen tres Androides Shadow, que pasan cerca de los Hotheads, que comienzan a lanzar rocas de lava. Silver Sonic y Mecha Sonic aparecen para usar sus Spin Dashes contra los Hotheads. Wily: ¡Robots Maestros, adelante! Napalm, Metal, Slash, Guts y Pharaoh Man aparecen y comienzan a destruir a los robots de Eggman. Metal Man y Slash Man forman un equipo y se ponen a destruir a un Egg Pawn, tres Buzz Bombers, un Caterkiller, y un Moto Bug. Magnet Man usa un campo magnético para atraer a Beta y destruirle con sus Misiles Magnéticos. Mecha Sonic pelea contra Pharaoh Man, pero su teletransporte y escudo son suficientes para darle ventaja. Mecha Sonic es destruido por un disparo amarillo de Pharaoh Man. Guts Man destruye a Mecha Knuckles al lanzarle un Moto Bug. Mientras tanto, Napalm Man persigue a Silver Sonic mientras le dispara misiles, pero es golpeado por un disparo de Metal Sonic, que está usando su Escudo Negro. Metal Sonic desactiva su escudo y escanea a Napalm Man, copiando sus habilidades y destruyendo el cuerpo de Napalm Man con su propia arma. Metal vuela por encima de Sheep Man. Sheep Man se ve rodeado por Scratch y Grounder. Scratch: ¡Ba ha ha ha! Ambos robots chocan con Sheep Man, formando una nube de polvo. Scratch: ¡Lo tengo! Grounder: ¡No, yo lo tengo! Se disipa la nube de polvo, sólo para ver que no está Sheep Man. Grounder: ¡Pensaba que lo tenías! Scratch: ¿No decías que lo tenías tú? Sheep Man les ataca con un relámpago, lanzándoles laa cabezas por los aires a los robots de Eggman. Un momento más tarde, la cabeza de Scratch cae en el cuerpo de Grounder y vice versa. De repente, Silver Sonic atropella y destruye a los tres robots. Bass aparece y destruye a Silver Sonic, haciéndole soltar la Esmeralda del Caos. Treble aparece al lado de Bass. Bass: ¡Oh, sí! ¡Mira como molo! Wily: Ya iba siendo hora, Bass. Ambos se dan cuenta de la Esmeralda. Wily: ¿Qué es esa cosa verde? Metal Sonic roba la Esmeralda y se transforma en Neo Metal Sonic. Wily: Vaya... Buena suerte, Bass. Wily se aleja. Bass: ¡Por fin, un enemigo digno de mi poder! Varias bolas amarilla vuelan en la dirección de Metal Sonic. Bass: ¿¡Eh!? Las bolas forman al Yellow Devil, que atrapa a Metal Sonic con su brazo antes de poder terminar su transformación. Eggman se acerca al Yellow Devil con su Egg Mobile y le golpea con una bola de demolición. Eggman: ¡Suéltalo, bicho asqueroso! Bass dispara a la cadena que sujetaba a la bola de demolición. Eggman se aleja y se acercan unos Androides Shadow, que atacan a Bass, pero este contraataca y los termina de destruir. Eggman: Esto es desastroso, ¡llamad a la Flota Egg! Wily: ¡No tan rápido, gordito! Wily está en su Máquina Nº8. Eggman ríe mientras introduce su Egg Mobile en el Death Egg Robo. La Máquina Wily dispara cinco veces hacia el DER, que golpea a la Máquina con sus puños metálicos, pero Wily le dispara dos misiles. Mientras tanto, Neo Metal Sonic escapa de las garras del Yellow Devil y destruye a Guts Man y Slash Man. Metal le lanza dos Bombas Napalm al Yellow Devil, destruyéndolo. Bass se acerca. Bass: ¡Cuidado, Dr. Wily! Metal Sonic ataca a la Máquina Wily hasta que explota. Wily cae enfrente del DER. Wily: ¡Espera! ¡Admito mi derrota! ¡Ten piedad! El DER aplasta a Wily. Eggman: ¡Jo, jo, jo, pardillo! El DER levanta el pie, sólo para ver que lo que había aplastado era un maniquí. Eggman: ¿¡Qué!? ¡Es un estúpido muñeco! Wily: Mira quién fue a hablar. Eggman se gira para ver que Wily está en la Máquina Nº9. Treble salta hacia Metal, pero este le devuelve con su dueño. Metal Man dispara cuatro Hojas Metálicas, pero Metal Sonic las detiene y las vuelve a lanzar contra él, destruyéndole. Bass intenta disparar a Metal Sonic, pero se teletransporta detrás suyo y le ataca. Wily: ¡Estúpidos robts! Siempre lo tengo que hacer yo todo. La máquina dispara una cápsula de Roboenza, que libera una nube morada cerca de Metal Sonic. Wily: Eso es Roboenza, parece que la victoria es mía. Eggman: ¡Todavía no, espera a ver el poder de la Flota Egg! Se ve la flota en el cielo. Eggman: ¡Se acabó! ¡He ganado! Mientras Eggman ríe, los ojos de Metal Sonic brillan con intensidad. Metal Sonic: ¡Arrodíllate ante tu maestro! Metal Sonic comienza a absorber la Flota y se transforma. Eggman: ¡Metal! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? Bass: Oh, no... ¡Vamos, Treble! Bass se fusiona con su perro y se transforma en Super Bass. La transformación de Metal ya casi había terminado cuando Bass se acercó disparándole, pero este le lanza varios misiles. Metal Sonic finaliza su transformación en Metal Overlord y destruye a Bass con su láser. La destrucción alcanza a las tropas de ambos ejércitos, incluyendo el Death Egg Robo, con su piloto dentro. Wily intenta escapar de su máquina antes de que la destruyese Metal Overlord. Aun así, los láseres le acaban por alcanzar, destruyéndole a él también. K.O! Resultados Boomstick: Vaya. Ese mundo está jodido. Wiz: Técnicamente, Wily ganó al usar la Roboenza, pero le costó la vida a ambos. Boomstick: Y técnicamente, el robot es de Eggman... Wiz: El ganador es... Emmm... Boomstick: ¿Metal Sonic? Wiz: Metal Sonic.Categoría:Batallas de Ejércitos Categoría:Batallas de rivales Categoría:Animaciones de Sprites Categoría:Vídeos animados por Ben Singer Categoría:DEATH BATTLE! Categoría:Episodios de la Temporada 1